


Our Family

by KouPriest



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, Imagines, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouPriest/pseuds/KouPriest
Summary: "No.""Yes.""Koumei I said no.""Kouen I said yes.""No.""Yes.""Kouha says nap-time!" The four year old Prince shrieks. The two fall silent a moment."Yes," Koumei whispers."No."
Kudos: 5





	1. REQUESTS PAGE

  
  
  
Hi one and all! I am taking nearly all suggestions! Comment them all below here rather than on the other parts so I can keep track of whose I have and have not done.

Thanks!

-KouPriest <3


	2. Teddy

Kouen bangs his head on the desk, and Koumei plugs his ears as Kouha screams his lungs out. "Whaaaaaat?" The twelve year-old Koumei cries, shaking Kouha by his shoulders.

This makes the four year-old giggle. "I lost Teddy!" He then cries out in distress.

And so for hours they searched for the pink teddy bear, all to no avail, until. . . . "Did you look under your bed?" Fourteen year-old Kouen asks.

Furrowing his brows, Kouha flips upside down on his bed, and sure enough, pulls out Teddy. "Why were you hiding?!" He shrieks and bashes it into the wall for a moment before hugging it tightly. "Bad Teddy," he mutters.

Koumei's eye twitches. "I could have been reading this entire time. . . ." His hair falls into his face, giving him a depressed aura.

Kouen grunts. "I could have been with Lily."

"Who is Lily?" The two younger brothers say in unison. Kouen's face turns red, "N-No one!!"

"I'm telling Dad!" Koumei runs out of the room.

"I'm telling Judar-chan!" Kouha also runs out of the room. Kouen just blinks, feeling his whole future love life has just been destroyed forever.

He glances at the pink bear. "Help me Teddy."

"Sorry, no can do," replies a voice.

Screaming, Kouen flees from the room, running away from the talking stuffed animal. Kougyoku giggles, climbing out from under the bed.


	3. Lily

Koumei watches Kouen sneak out in the middle of the night and gets out of his bed, fully dressed and prepared to follow his brother. As he tiptoes through the hallways, Kouha's door opens and the child looks up at him, rubbing his eyes. "Take me, too," he whimpers, fully dressed as well.

"But. . . . But. . . . Ahg! Fine!" He takes his little brother's hand and runs out of the palace after Kouen.

Hiding in the bushes, they watch the scene unfold in the gardens. Kouen sat in the flowers across from a pretty girl. They were both smiling, and she was laughing and blushing. "Lily?" Kouha wonders aloud.

"Probably," Koumei whispers.

"Why is her face red? Is she sick?" Kouha asks with an innocent worried tone. "Umm. . . .sure. . . .sure, she's sick," Koumei struggles to say, scratching his head nervously. "We should get her some medicine," Kouha murmurs.

"Not. . . .that kind of sick," Koumei sighs.

That was when Kouen had made his move, leaning in really close to the pretty girl, about to press his lips to hers--

Koumei leapt up. "Hold it!!" He covers Kouha's eyes.

Kouen was so startled he fell over. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!" He screams, mostly embarrassed. Lily squeaks and runs away.

"Lily, wait!" Kouen cries after her, but she was already gone. A tick mark appears.

Koumei laughs awkwardly and picks up Kouha, turning, and running, just as Kouen made up his mind and began chasing. "When I catch you, Koumei, I'm gonna strangle you and then string you up!!" Kouen yells. Koumei shrieks in response, running faster.

Kouha, having no idea what was actually going on, figured they were playing tag, and giggles.

For about an hour this continued, until the palace doors opened and a very exhausted and angry Gyokuen appeared. "GO TO BED!" She booms and they all run inside like scared little animals.

Gyokuen glances at the girl in hiding. "Oh, go home, already, Lily," Gyokuen grunts and then slams the door.

Confused, Lily blinks and leaves the palace, defeating any chance that Kouen still had with her.


	4. Obliviositisity

Koumei sat in the library on the floor, reading a scroll about ancient history, with little Kouha in his lap. Kouha sucks on his hand, no matter how many times Koumei knocks it away from his mouth.

A servant girl only a year older than Koumei enters, bringing Kouha his sippy cup and some pastries, along with a cup of tea for Koumei. "Thanks," Koumei mutters without looking away from the scroll, his mind trained on finishing it. The maid blinks and smiles, her face turning pink as their hair.

Kouha stares at her as he drinks his juice and waves his little hand. She smiles at him and quickly leaves the room.

"She likes you," Kouha murmurs and stuffs a cookie in his mouth.

"No, she doesn't." Kouemi drinks his tea and eats a croissant, not looking away still.

"You just don't know cause of your obliviositisity," Kouha smirks and steals the croissant, shoveling it into his mouth. "That isn't a word," Koumei sneers, finally glaring at the child.

**(KouPriest: *types Obliviositisity* Well, autocorrect says nothing. . . .)**

"It is," Kouha says and crawls out of his lap. "She likes you! Her face got sick like Lily's! It turned all red like your hair!" He insists.

Koumei shakes his head. "I think you need a nap. You're seeing things."

"Obliviositisity!" Kouha shrieks and runs out of the room. Koumei blinks slowly, puzzled. He shakes his head and grabs a little cake, looking back at the scroll.


	5. Judar

"Show meeeeeeeee, senpaaaaaai," Kouha cries, grabbing Judar's legs so he can't escape.

"But I don't wanna!" The raven-haired child exclaims, trying desperately to free himself from the little prince's clutches. "Pleeeeeaaaaassssee, I'll be your best friend!" Kouha cries.

"I don't need friends," Judar huffs, giving up on trying to pry the pink-haired boy off. "Everybody needs friends," Kouha gasps, "You do, too!"

"Fine," Judar snaps, "then Kougyoku is my friend."

" _Girlfriends_ don't count!" Kouha says, exasperated. "Just teach me and I'll leave you alone Juju-kun," he groans.

"Uuuuuuggh. Fiiiiiiiiine," Judar grunts and plops onto the ground. He undoes his braid and starts to teach the prince how to actually braid. "Wow. . . ." Kouha murmurs, "It's that easy?"

"Yes," Judar smirks and gets back up. "Can I go now?"

"Nope."

"But you said--"

"I'm a liar."


	6. Late

Kouha was mad. Koumei was mad. Kouen was irritated.

"Just. Go. To. Sleep," Kouen groans.

"Why can't we stay up late like you?" Kouha snaps, "It's not fair just because your an _adolescent_!" Koumei had to look up the word before agreeing. "Kouen, I'm fourteen! Why do I have to go to bed??"

"Because you do!" Kouen yells, "Just go to bed before the monsters eat you."

Koumei frowns, unconvinced.

Kouha on the other hand, was terrified. "Monsters??" He squeaks and runs behind Koumei, "Eat Koumei first!! I'm too cute to die!"

"You vain, little--" Koumei began.

Kouen covers his mouth before he said something vile. "Please just do as I say," he begs.

"Nope," Kouha shakes his head.

"I refuse," Koumei smiles.

Kouen groans as the two follow him to the library. "Just be quiet, okay?" They nod.

For a while, Kouen did some writings, Koumei read about a foreign country, and Kouha drew crayon pictures of the three of them.

After a bit, Kouha fell asleep curled up against Koumei while poor Koumei strained to remain awake just to finish the scroll. Sleepy himself, Kouen walked up behind the two and placed a blanket over them, then moved and sat on Koumei's other side.

Soon they were all asleep, happy brothers all curled up together, even Koumei, as the scroll slipped from his hands.


	7. Kouha Ships JuHaku/Obliviositisity 2

"Wait! Judar, where are you taking me!" Hakuryuu exclaims as the little Magi drags him along by the hand. "Just hurry up, ya baby," Judar grins and then comes to a stop in front of a little waterfall thing he had discovered in the woods.

"Woah," Hakuryuu stares up at it in awe. "It's so pretty."

"Isn't it?" Judar cooes, neither of them noticed they were still holding hands, neither of them either noticing that Kouha had been tailing them the entire time. He watches from behind a tree, smiling darkly.

"Why'd you show me this, Judar?" Hakuryuu asks, his voice babyish and adorable.

"Because it's special! I only show my friends, so, you, and Kougyoku," Judar beams. "We're friends?" The Prince squeaks. The Magi nods violently.

Kouha couldn't take it. He leapt out of hiding. "You two should get married!!" He giggles before running off.

Judar blinks, confused and tilts his head to the side. "Huh?"

Glancing at their hands, Hakuryuu squeaks and inevitably passes out in embarrassment. Judar stares down at him, confused. "What did I do?"


	8. Pigeon

"What?" Kouen grunts.

"I can't find Koumei," Kouha sobs.

"Did you look under your bed?" The fourteen year-old jokes, resulting in having a book thrown at his head. Kouha crosses his arms. "Stop being dumb and help me find him! He's your brother, too!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Kouen gets up. They search the palace, and finally find him outside.

The two stare blankly at their brother.

Koumei was asleep on the ground, a pigeon sitting on top of his head. It coos at them. "Ummm. . . ." Kouen trails off.

"It thinks Koumei is her baby!" Kouha cheers like it's the best thing ever.

The pigeon looks at Koumei, then back at them. "Shoo?" Kouen tries to scare the bird off. She doesn't budge, refusing to leave Koumei. "What is with this bird. . . . ?" He mutters.

"Aw, she loves him," Kouha squeaks with delight.

Koumei shifts suddenly and his eyes flutter open. He sits up and the pigeon hops onto his shoulder. "What?" He says as he rubs his eyes.

"There's a pigeo--" Kouen began.

"I know. I adopted her, I'm her mom now," Koumei smiles and pats the bird on the head softly.

Kouha and Kouen stare at their brother with concern for his sanity.


	9. Tears

Koumei bangs his head on the desk, bored for once in his whole twelve years of life. It was almost dusk, but he had nothing to do. So, he stood and left the library, walking around the palace.

Kouen watches him from the study doorway. "You should go outside and get what's left of the sunlight."

Koumei nods and heads outside to the courtyard, where he finds Kouha hiding up in a tree, crying and blubbering. Koumei walks to the tree and after five whole minutes, finally manages to climb up to where Kouha was.

Kouha looks up at him, tears streaming down his little face. "M-Mei. . . ."

"I'm here," he smiles and pulls the four year-old onto his lap, hugging him. Kouha held him tightly, putting his head over Koumei's shoulder as he cried.

It was often that Koumei found his little brother like this, and he never bothered to ask. No other children really wanted to play with Kouha, because they thought he was weird or because they were afraid of him. That is why Koumei has decided to hate most people of their world.

After a bit, Kouha finally calms down and looks at Koumei. Koumei smiles again. "Want to go play in the woods?" He offers.

"At dark?" The child asks.

Koumei nods. "Yes!" He giggles and Koumei somehow manages to carry him down the tree. Koumei sets him down and runs after him as he runs deep into the woodland.


	10. Cats

"...Gyokuen...I don't mean to criticize your magic but...why are they cats?" A member of Al Thamen asked.

Gyokuen grumbles. "It was an accident, stupid."

Judar, a tiny black kitten with a white face, meows in distress, trying to figure out how to use his claws so he could gouge out her eyes. Hakuryuu on the other hand, was an adorable calico kitten, and stared around the room that now just seemed so huge, confused.

Kouha sat on the floor and picked Judar up, petting him with a huge grin on his own face. "Cats!!"

Judar meows in frustration, struggling all to no avail. Hakuryuu mews softly, a trembling kitten and stumbles over to where Hakuwei was. Hakuwei was already having issues trying to not laugh, and this made it ten times worse. She giggles and picks him up, petting his little head.

"How are we going to fix this?" Kouen asks. Koumei watches in disbelief. Kougyoku takes Judar from Kouha and runs away. Judar hisses, looking back at the others for help. No one came to the kitten's aid.

Hakuryuu meows and plays with a piece of Hakuwei's hair, purring.

"It should...wear off...probably..." Gyokuen says nervously. The Al Thamen member shakes his head, "Oh we are so screwed."

"If we're just randomly turning people into cats, I vote Koumei next," Kouha says. "Hey!" Kouemi yelps and then chases the child out of the room. Kouen slowly backs out, afraid he might be next.

Gyokuen grunts. "Great."

Hakuryuu looks up and meows loudly. They all look at him. He tilts his head to the side and does the most adorable thing ever. He does a little kitten sneeze. And Hakuwei fangirled so hard.


	11. Peaches

"You're so slow." Judar grumbles as he climbs yet even higher up in the tree.

Kougyoku still hadn't touched the tree yet. "B-but what if I fall?" She whimpers. "If you fall I will save you, dummy," Judar grunts, as if it should have already been obvious by then. He grabs hold of another limb and hauls himself up higher.

Kougyoku slowly starts crying, carefully choosing places to grab and hook her feet. Judar stops climbing an waits for her, swinging his little legs over the edge.

He eventually just grabs her and yanks her up onto the limb next to him. He sighs, "Why are you so scared?"

"What if I fall and you can't catch me in time?" She whispers.

"Then I will hurt myself and jump out the tree so that we would be even," Judar says, smiling and looking up in the tree. Kougyoku looks as well. She reaches up her hand and yanks a peach from a branch, handing it to the little Magi. Judar immediately snatches it away and tears into it, humming quietly.

Kougyoku grabs another one, grinning excitedly. "You really love peaches Judar-kun?"

He nods and continues munching on the sweet fruit. Kougyoku giggles and bites into it, never before having tried a peach.

Judar watches her. Kougyoku chews. She looks thoughtful a moment.

"I don't like it."


	12. Hug

"Nope."

"Come on Judar, please?" Gyokuen sighs, the other three Al Thamen members growing irritated by the child Magi's refusal in cooperation.

Judar crossed his arms. "No. I don't want to," he rejects.

Gyokuen rubs her temple, sighing once again. "If you do it I'll let you sleep in Hakuryuu's room tonight," she offers.

His face lights up. "B-but... I don't like Falan-sensei," he complains. "I know, you'll get over it, though," Gyokuen says as Falan enters the room. Judar huffs and follows her.  
  


After hours of magic work, Judar was finally set free. He ran around and found Hakuryuu in a hallway. He was still inspecting the new wand he received when he nearly bumped into the little Prince.

All-but-throwing the wand aside, he hugs the Prince, "Ryuu-kun!"

"H-hi Judar-chan. What are you doing?" Hakuryuu stutters. Judar grins, "I'm hugging you! It's a friendly hug cause we're friends!"

Hakuryuu nods slowly, unsure. Judar eventually had to let him go. "I get to spend the night with you tonight!"

"That's cool, we can play then," Hakuryuu smiles innocently.

Suddenly a high-pitched girlish voice shrieked. "Judar-chan!" Kouha exclaims as he runs into the hallway. Judar screams and runs away from the pink-haired Prince. Hakuryuu watches Kouha chase after Judar, puzzled.

Kouen exits his study. Hakuryuu throws his arms up. "Hug me," he demands childishly.

Kouen blinks. "Um... Okay, I guess..." He stoops over and lightly hugs his little cousin. "Satisfied?"

Hakuryuu hesitates.

"No, Judar-chan does it better."


	13. Panny

Now you may have though Kouha without Teddy was the worst thing in history, just imagine Hakuryuu without his Panny.

Harsh, angry, sad screams rang throughout the palace, making everyone cover their ears, want to curl into a ball, and cry, begging for forgiveness. Hakuryuu literally tears his room apart, searching for the little stuffed panda Panny of his. Everytime he doesn't find it, he screams.

The only person who didn't seem to mind, was Kouha, who slept peacefully.

"What's wrong, Ryuu-kun?" Judar asks, idling in the doorway, trying his best not to cover his ears. "Panny is missing! Someone stole him!" The little Prince cries out.

"It's not under your bed is it??" Kouen booms from somewhere in the palace. "NO ITS NOT, DUMMY!" Hakuryuu shrieks back. Kougyoku walks up beside Judar. "What about your toy box?" She suggests. "He wasn't there either," he sobs. They all go silent, trying to think of where else the panda could be.

The realization hit all three of them at once. How had Kouha slept peacefully through all of this commotion? Hakuryuu storms to the pink-haired prince's room, followed by the other two.

He throws the door open and sure enough there was Panny in Kouha's arms, along with Teddy, and--

"Hey that's my Hopper!" Kougyoku points at the bunny stuffed animal.

"And he took my Tybalt, too!!" Judar cries out at the wrongdoing, pointing at the stuffed cat. They all storm over and take their precious toys. Kouha began to cry, so they tied him up and hid him under the bed. As they all walked their separate ways, they all had same thought:

_How long is it going to take Koumei to find Kouha?_


	14. Kouha

Koumei after two hours looks under the bed. He pulls Kouha out, and untapes his mouth. "Who did this to you?" He asks.

Kouha sobs, "The Meanie Trio!"


	15. Hi

Koumei grumbles when he hears his door open in the middle of the night, and little feet patter noisily across the word floor, and the bed creaks as someone gets on it. He doesn't open his eyes.

Kouha lightly shakes him.

He sighs and looks up at his little brother. _This had better be important._ "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something earlier," Kouha says urgently.

"What is it?" Koumei yawns.

"Hi."

Koumei pushes him off the bed and pulls the pillow over his face, groaning.


	16. Words Not to Be Repeated

"What does fuck mean?" Kouha whispers.

Koumei's eye twitches. "Where did you hear that...?"

"Kouen said it."

"Okay so that word is on the list of words not to be repeated," Koumei says.

"What about whore?"

"Who--!?"

"Judar."

Koumei bangs his head on the table. "Also in the list."

"And damn?"

"And who said that?"

"Kougyoku."

"What?!" Koumei cries.

"Shit?"

"Just assume every word is on the list or words that are not to be repeated," Koumei groans, covering his face. "I'm so too young to be hearing these words from you."

"A little Heliohapt girl said you looked damn straight sexy the other day," Kouha says.

Koumei falls out of the chair.


	17. Future

"Do I have to be an evil Magi that no one likes when I grow up?" Asks Judar.

Gyokuen stares down incredulously at the child. "Well, what else would you want to be?" She laughs.

"A hooker."

Falan bursts out laughing, leaning against the wall for support. Gyokuen just gapes at him.

Little Judar just smiles, innocent as can be.


	18. R.I.P.

Kouha sat on the ground outside, wailing loudly. Koumei walks outside, frustrated that Kouen made him leave his precious studies.

"What happened?" Koumei sighs.

"He's dead!" Kouha shrieks at his older brother.

"Who is dead?" Koumei frowns.

Kouha opens his hands to reveal a dead beetle. "H-his name w-was Happiness a-and Judar s-stepped o-on him," Kouha hiccups on a sob. Koumei stares blankly at the dead bug. "And you picked him up?"

"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, MEI!" The four year old screams.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to bury him then?" Koumei sighs.

Kouha nods while sniffling. They go to the gardens and dig a little hole. Kouha carefully places the beetle inside and covers it with a leaf. Koumei covers it and dirt and takes a bit of wood, carving R.I.P. into it. He wedges it into the ground.

"Bye-bye H-Happiness, I'll always remember you...." Kouha whimpers before his attention is attracted by a spider crawling on the ground. He picks it up. "Your name is Loneliness and you will forever be a part of my life!"

Koumei stares silently.


	19. Newbie

"Yo, newbie," Judar calls.

Ka Koubun glances at the child just as he was about to enter the Princess's room to meet her for the first time. The two guards beside him look away.

"Yes?" Ka Koubun says, trying to be polite.

Judar looks him over for a minute and tsks in disapproval. "You better not fuck up," he says.

"E-excuse me? Such vile language!" Ka Koubun gasps. The two guards laugh nervously. "What exactly do you mean?" Ka Koubun demands.

"Exactly what I said," Judar smirks and starts walking away, "Don't fuck up, newbie."


	20. Fairy Tales

It was very often that the three children, Judar, Hakuryuu, and Kouha would demand to be read to at night by Koumei. Kouha liked stories with action and death, lots of gore. Hakuryuu would never admit it, but he loves the sweet romantic tales. Judar was all for fantasy and adventure, anything with sorcery in it was fantastic to him. They all shared one thing in common: they love fairy tales, especially ones like Cinderella, or Beauty and the Beast, though their favorite of all had to be Rapunzel.

Koumei didn't mind reading to them, no, in fact he encouraged their love of books. Reading the same story every time did become troublesome, though. Yet, here he finds himself, sitting on the edge of the large canopy bed, the three children eagerly waiting him to begin reading.

"What do you want tonight?" He asks softly, glancing at the small bookshelf with a very small collection. This was Kouha's room, after all, and not much that the child owned survived a day.

"Snow White!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

"No, I want to hear The Sword and the Stone!" Judar protests.

"But I want The Little Mermaid," Kouha whines.

Koumei looks between the three, and sighs. "How about I read Rapunzel instead?" He asks.

"Okay!" The three chime happily but sleepily. It was nearly midnight.

Koumei dips his head and pulls the book off of the shelf. He didn't understand why it was there favorite book, it just was. It was an odd choice, he thought. The Second Prince opens the cover of the book.

"There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire....." Koumei glances at the sleeping children all cuddled up against each other and smiles, closing the book. "I guess that's the end." He sets the book down and blows out the candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to those two lines of the story goes to the Grimm Bothers, their Rapunzel story.


	21. A Kiss

Hakuryuu opens his eyes, screams squeakily when he sees Judar hovering over him, and falls out of the bed, even if the bed was half the size of the room itself.

Judar scoffs, plopping down on to the bed with his legs crossed. He peers over the side. "Well, what did ya do that for, huh?"

The little Prince growls and stands up. "That's not funny, Judar! That really hurt and you scared me to death!" He sits down on the bed. Judar pokes his side. "No I didn't, 'cause you're still alive, Ryuu-kun," he smirks.

Hakuryuu growls and tries to tackle him, maybe strangle him for disturbing his actually peaceful sleep.

They end up tumbling around a while. It became a tickle fight not long afterwards and they sat there giggling and talking nonsense. Then Judar suddenly stopped. Hakuryuu stares at him confused.

That was when Judar leaned over and connected their lips. Hakuryuu blushed, grinning. He let's it sit a moment before lightly pushing the little Magi away. "H-hey, what's the deal, Judar-kun?" He whispers.

Judar merely shrugs. "I saw Kouen do it to Lily. When I asked what it was, he told me it was a kiss."

"What...what exactly does it mean?"

"Well, Kouen says you only kiss someone you care a lot about, like someone you really love," Judar tries his best to explain.

"So does that mean...?" Hakuryuu trails off.

"Yes!" Judar grins and thows his arms around the little Prince. "I love you a lot, Ryuu-kun!"

Hakuryuu blushes again, but hugs the little Magi back all the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouha stands in the doorway with the hugest, most evil grin on his face. "Yessssss...I knew it..."


	22. Staring Contest

Judar and Hakuryuu stare at each other across from the breakfast table, as they have been doing for the past hour, even when everyone else had left the table. Everyone else except Kouha, of course, who sat back and watched them, amused.

"Why are you staring at me??" Hakuryuu finally broke.

Judar blinks and smiles. "I just thought you looked pretty."

Hakuryuu sits there blushing furiously.

Kouha giggles, whispering, "...OTP..."


	23. A Kiss 2

Judar opens his eyes the moment he hears his bed creak in the middle of the night and looks over at Hakuryuu sleepily. Hakuryuu sat near him on the bed, arms wrapped around the little panda bear as he sniffles, quietly crying. Judar slowly sits up, yawning under his breath. "What's wrong, Ryuu-kun?" He mumbles.

"I had a bad dream..." Hakuryuu whispers shakily, hugging the stuffed bear tightly.

Judar grabs Hakuryuu and pulls him closer, hugging him affectionately. "Hey, it's okay. Bad dreams aren't real, you know? They're just out own twisted imagination playing stupid, sick pranks on us," he assures the little Prince.

"But...but I'm scared..." Hakuryuu whimpers, "it looked so real..."

Judar thinks for a second. "Then I'll scare them away. You can sleep in my bed tonight, Ryuu-kun. I'll use my magic to keep them away from you," he says in determination.

"Magic?" Hakuryuu blinks, "What kind of magic?"

"Why, a kids of course," Judar smiles and lifts Hakuryuu's face, lightly pressing his lips to the Prince's.

Hakuryuu blushes, "O-oh....thank you Judar..."

They both lay down together, holding onto each other as they begin to doze off again. "I love you, Judar..." Hakuryuu whispers.

"Mhm...Love me too..." Judar mumbles, half-asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  


"And you, too, Ryuu-kun..."


	24. Judar's Biggest Fear

"Come on, Judar," Hakuryuu whines as he drags the little Magi by the hand through the city, "Let's go, already! I want to go to the bakery!"

Judar sighs sleepily, "But, Ryuu, it's too early for that."

"It's never too early for snacks!" Hakuryuu exclaims in offense and finally manages to pull the raven-haired boy into the little family-owned bakery. He grins in victory and runs up to the counter, the other boy slow to follow him.

The back door opens and the baker steps inside, an old man in his late seventies with a gentle and caring smiles on his face.

Judar shrieks and hides behind the young Prince.

Hakuryuu blinks in confusion. "What's wrong, Judar-kun?" He asks.

"It's in gold guy," the raven-haired boy says shakily.

Hakuryuu blinks again. "So...?"

"Old people are scary," Judar says and shrinks down, hiding completely behind the blue-haired boy.

"Is everything alright?" The baker asks.

Judar screams again and flees the bakery shrieking like he's being murdered.

The two stare after him.

Hakuryuu looks away and points at some sweets. "I'll have... _all_ of those, please..." He mumbles.


	25. Autumn

Autumn was their favorite time of year? Why--you might ask this. Leaves turn orange and red, and they fall, everywhere, and make a mess of things. The weather is unpredictable in most places and it simply isn't Spring. But Autumn was their favorite season of them all. (Well, Kouha loved Winter because he has an obsession with cold things, hence him following Judar around like a little puppy dog.)

Now, it was sometime in the afternoon and the four were sitting on the bench in the gardens, red and orange leaves constantly falling over them.

Kouen had propped his head up with his fist and dozed off, his other arm around Kouha and Kougyoku who were asleep in each other's hold, a flower that Kougyoku had placed in Kouha's hair. Koumei sat next to them, calm, with a book on his lap that he read, every once and a while glancing up at them and smiling a bit. It was mostly silent, other than the occasional turning of the page.

"Nap time, Mei," Kouha mumbles sleepily as he blinks blurrily at his older brother, holding Kougyoku close like he would hold Teddy.

Koumei glances over at him, and them back down at the book. He sighs softly and closes the cover, setting the book aside. "Fine, you're the boss, anyway," he smiles gently at his sleepy younger brother.

"If I wake up...and you're reading again... Then...you're grounded..." Kouha says while dozing off.

Koumei chuckles. "Okay," he murmurs and lays his head back, glancing up at the discolored trees. He slowly closes his eyes and exhales deeply.

Autumn was the only time they could truly wind back and relax.


	26. Wedding

The four year-old Kouha lays silently on his back in the grass, staring upside down at Judar up in a tree, eating a peach. "Juju-kun," he says in a whiny voice.

The ravenette child stares down at the pinkette. "No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Kouha complains.

"No, I'm not marrying Ryuu," Judar says bluntly.

Kouha huffs in frustration. "But why?" He asks.

"Because we're kids and marriage is dumb," Judar rolls his eyes, taking another bite of the juicy peach as he leans against the trunk of the tree.

"How's it dumb?" Kouha frowns.

"Ask your father," Judar snorts. He climbs down from the tree. "Now, leave me alone. I have stuffs to do." He starts to walk away, and suddenly yelps as he crumbles to the ground, the young pink-haired prince having tackled him.

Kouha grins cheekily. "You're gonna marry Ryuu-chan! Today!" He squeaks.

Judar squirms around under the younger boy, trying to escape. "I don't wannaaaaa," he groans.

"Too bad!" Kouha giggles, "We are gonna have the wedding in the garden!"

Kougyoku appears out of no where. "Wedding??" she squeaks in excitement.

Kouha's eyes light up. "Yes!" He chimes, "Go get Hakuryuu and invite everyone! The wedding is in ten minutes!"

Kougyoku nods with a determined gleam in her eyes, and she scrambles off into the palace. Kouha gets up off of Judar and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him up to his feet. "Its gonna be awesome!"

Judar sweatdrops. "Ugh."

Ten minutes later, the whole royal family had been threatened by Kougyoku that if they didn't attend she would destroy every office she came upon, and so, everyone was there, sitting down in the grass and such, on pillows, and chattering aimlessly. Kougyoku was hiding out in the woods with Hakuryuu, plopping a flower crown on him that she had an elder sister make for her. She grins at him.

Hakuryuu fidgets a bit. "Do I have to?" He whines.

"Yup," Kougyoku chimes and grabs him by the hand. "I'll walk you down the aisle, though, so don't worry."

"But my dad is supposed to do that," Hakuryuu says.

"Too bad. I wanna," Kougyoku huffs and drags him along to the garden.

The captive audience looks back at them. Some laugh, amused by the children's antics, others, annoyed and rathering getting back to work.

Kougyoku hums and pulls Hakuryuu along by Tha hand down the "aisle." She lets him go and makes him hold hands with Judar, who was being watched be Kouha so he wouldn't run away. The pastor, Koumei, being half asleep, stares at them tiredly and partially annoyed at being forced to play with them.

Koumei sighs. "We join together today...blah, blah, blah... and Hakuryuu Ren and Judar are getting married. Any objections?"

Judar starts to raise his hand, but Kouha pulls it back down again, smiling.

"Very well, then. Do you, Hakuryuu, take Judar as your husband?" Koumei sighs.

Hakuryuu opens his mouth to protest, but the look Kougyoku gives him makes him shiver and he bites his lip, nodding his head weakly.

"And do you, Judar, take Hakuryuu as your bride?" Koumei looks to the ravenette child.

Judar glares silently, sulking and pouting. "I guess..." He huffs.

"Then by the power bestowed onto me by Kougyoku and Kouha's wrath, I declare you married," Koumei grumbles, crossing his arms. "Kiss the bride."

Kouha and Kougyoku stare intently.

Judar sighs lightly and leans over, pecking Hakuryuu on the lips softly. The two pinkettes squeal in excitement and high-five, dancing around like happy idiots.

Hakuryuu just sort of stares. "Wait...why am I the bride?"

Judar just stares at him, smirking. "You'll know when you hit puberty."

"What's puberty?" Hakuryuu frowns.

Judar sweatdrops. "Um..."


	27. Happy Birthday

"Shhh!" Kougyoku hisses quietly as she drags Kouha and Koumei along by their hands into their eldest brother's room.

The now fifteen year-old Kouen slept soundly in the bed, surrounded by scrolls.

Koumei was silent as he allowed his sister to lead him. Kouha, on the other hand, was far too excited and wanted to start jumping up and down and shout happily. Kougyoku, for once being serious, didn't allow it.

She pulls them to the bed. She and Kouha climb on top of it and sit on either side of Kouen whereas Koumei opts to sit at the foot of the bed. Kougyoku smiles, staring at Kouen silently.

Kouha fidgets, nearly losing the self-control he never had. "Now?" He whisper-screeches.

Kougyoku shakes her head no.

A few more minutes pass by in silence. Koumei sighs almost silently. "Now?"

She shakes her head again.

Both males sigh. They wait, quiet. Then, she nods. "Now," she whispers excitedly. "On the count of three."

Kouen doesn't move in his sleep, breathing soundlessly. 'They don't even realize I'm awake do they? They're so noisy...'

"One, two, three...now!"

The two younger ones start jumping on the bed, making Kouen open his eyes and tiredly look at them all. "Happy birthday!" The three of them exclaim.

He sighs softly but smiles a bit. "Thank you."

Kougyoku and Kouha tackle him in a hug. "You're officially a decade and a half years old!" Kougyoku chimes.

Kouen snorts, "Yeah."

Koumei smiles lightly, but tiredly, having been dragged out of bed early for this.

"Now for your present!!" Kouha squeaks in excitement, jumping down off of the bed and dragging Kouen out by his hand.

Kouen follows Kouha and Kougyoku out of the hallway and into another room. He raises a brow, seeing nothing. "What is it?" He asks, looking at the two of his younger siblings.

Kougyoku and Kouha giggle and walk across the room. Kouha pulls open the closet door.

"Ta-da!" Kougyoku grins.

Inside, was poor Lily, all tied up with her mouth taped over.

Kouen stares silently, while the two children giggle devilishly.


	28. Polygamist/Your Dad

The crimson-eyed child stares at the trunk of the grand (well, it was grand to him, anyway) peach tree, silent as he thinks hard. Kouha stands beside him, staring up at the slightly elder child.

"Juju-kun?"

Judar hums under his breath. "I think I'm going to marry this peach tree."

Kouha blinks a few times. "Huh? But you're already married to Ryuu-chan!" He exclaims in protest.

"I'm a polygamist," Judar murmurs as he stares up at the tree.

"Poly...polygam...polygram? Huh? What's that?" Kouha huffs.

"Your dad."


	29. Sore Loser

Kouha stares at the chess board carefully before slowly moving his piece. He was treading in careful waters now. One wrong move, and—

Koumei captures his king.

Kouha blinks. "Wh-what...? How did you...?"

"You left him open. I captured him, so I won the game. I beat you," Koumei responds with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"B-but I can't lose... You must have cheated!" Kouha screeches.

Koumei shakes his head. "You just suck at chess."

Kouha screams again and flips the board over, then the table, then stands up and flips his chair over, then makes Koumei get up and flips that chair over as well. "That's not fair! I wanted to win this time!" He screams at the twelve year-old boy.

Koumei sweatdrops as he watches his younger brother throw his tantrum, basically trashing the room. "Maybe you'll win next time...?" He suggests.

The four year-old flops onto the ground and cries. "I'll never win," he sobs out.

Judar eats a peach, sitting on the window sill and watching the whole scene unfold. "Such a sore loser," he rolls his eyes.

Kougyoku pokes her head into the room and grins. "I found you Judar-chan!" She giggles.

He makes a face and falls to the ground as well. "Damn it! I never win at Hide and Seek!" He screeches.

Koumei stares at the screaming children, turns around, and flees from the room.


	30. You're Gay

"You're gay."

Koumei blinks as he stares back at Judar, who had randomly entered the library and approached him while he was reading. "What?" He inquires, furrowing his brows.

"Gee, are you deaf or something?" The ravenette huffs. "I said, you're gay."

Koumei sort of just stares confused at him, setting the scroll down and turning to face him completely. "No I'm not," he says.

"Yeah, you are," Judar insists.

"How would you know that?" Koumei raises a brow.

"You just have that sort of look, and plus, gay people can sense their own kind," Judar huffs.

Koumei stares a bit more. "Are you saying that you're gay, too?"

"Well—" Judar pauses a moment to think about what he had just said. He blinks. "No, I'm not gay."

"But you just said—"

"I'm not gay!" Judar screeches at the prince.

Koumei stares at him unconvinced. "Prove it."

"I will!" Judar yells frustratedly back at him and looks around. "Follow me!" He stomps out of the room with Koumei following quietly behind him. He storms down the hall and through the palace until he came to a certain room and threw the door open.

Kougyoku looks up from the dolls she had been playing with, and Ka Koubun looks up from the desk he'd been working at.

"Hi, Judar-chan!" Kougyoku beams.

Judar gulps and looks over his shoulder at Koumei a bit.

"Go on," Koumei says.

Judar sighs exasperatedly and walks over the room to Kougyoku and sits down in front of her.

"Ju—?"

He suddenly kissed her and she blushed dark red. Judar immediately pulled away and gagged, laying on the floor. "Gross! Gross! Bleh! Why?! Ack!" He wipes his lips frantically with his sleeve while Kougyoku just sits there blushing.

Koumei leans against the doorway with his arms crossed. "You're not gay, hm?"

Judar glares at him. "You are, too!" He jumps up and runs out of the room, screaming, "Ryuuuuuuuu! Help! I've been poisoned!"

Koumei snorts, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."


	31. Sick

Kouha coughs pitifully, laying exhausted on the bed with even paler skin than usual. He was fairly ill.

Kouen and Koumei exchange a look. "What do we do?" Koumei asks softly while Kouen simply sighs, shrugging earnestly.

"One of us will have to watch him until the doctor arrives," he responds.

Koumei hums under his breath, looking down at his little four year-old brother. "I guess I'll be watching him, then, huh?" He says in a tired and knowing tone.

The elder boy sighs and nods his head. "I have things to get done. It'll just be for a few hours, okay?" He says, placing a hand on Koumei's shoulder and looking at him to make sure it was okay.

Koumei nods. "Yeah, okay, got it. I'll stay with him," he utters.

Kouen smiles and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Koumei sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing the pink locks out of Kouha's face. Pressing a hand against his forehead and frowning. He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp rag, placing it on his brother's forehead.

"Mei-nii..." Kouha mumbles feverishly.

Koumei smiles lightly and looks down at the little boy. "What is it?" He asks sweetly.

"En-nii ditched you for Lily..." He murmurs.

Koumei snorts. "Figures he would do that," he says and rolls his eyes, but continues smiling and lays down beside him, taking him gently in arms to comfort him. "The doctor will be here in a bit."

Kouha nods tiredly, closing his eyes and snuggling up against his older brother.

*****

When the doctor arrives, he sweatdrops to find the little boy tending to the elder boy. "What is going on?" He inquires.

"Mei caught my sickness," Kouha smiles sheepishly while Koumei just grumbles.

Kouha smiles and hugs the elder brother. "It's okay, I'll take care of you!" He chimes.


	32. If There is a Will

Winter. Everyone hated it. It was cold, snowy, and all life seemed to die and hide away. It just wasn't likeable...

Unless, you happen to be Judar, which you aren't, but just go with it. Judar loves winter. It was death. Snow everywhere, icicles hanging from tree limbs, no one around to bug him, and best of all, throwing snowballs at Kougyoku's face and watching her run off crying to Ka Koubun.

On this particular day, Hakuryuu was outside, sitting in the snow bundled up. He was building a little snowman, smiling at his handiwork when something green caught his eye. He turns and looks, brushing some snow aside to see a tiny little sprout poking up out of the ground.

He gasps. "That means spring is coming," he says excitedly as he gently strokes the little baby plant.

Judar suddenly kinda just sits up in the snow, shaking it off. He stares at Hakuryuu. "What are you petting? You know snow isn't alive," he says bluntly.

"No, no, come see! This little plant has the will to survive!" Hakuryuu chimes happily.

Judar gets up and walks over. He stares it down. "Eh?" He mutters.

"It means spring is coming!" The blue-haired prince exclaims in joy. His little face all lit up.

Judar stares blankly and begrudgingly at the plant. He moves closer and steps on it, then jumps on it, then stoops down and plucks it, tossing it aside.

Hakuryuu's face drops as he stares in horror.

And so, the lesson for today is: if there is a will.... Judar will destroy it.


	33. Someone New

When someone new and important, or well-known visits the Imperial Palace, it is only natural that everyone hears about it. Usually the top hear first, it spreads along to Judar, and then to everyone else because Judar loves gossiping. He lived for it...and peaches. He lived for those more.

Everyone was bustling about the palace. "They're coming!" A servant exclaims frantically.

Kouen sweatdrops. "Who is?" He asks, having not heard about any of this. One of the maids pauses and bows to him.

"Sorry, Your Highness. Members of the Sindria Trading Company arrive today," she says and then runs off again.

Kouen just stands there dumbfounded. "Why are we bringing out our best for merchants?" He says blankly and watches them all hustle. "It's not like they're royalty or warriors..."

Koumei scoffs, standing at his side. "You're kidding."

Kouen raises a brow. "Care to explain, little brother?" He hums under his breath.

"Sinbad the Sailor was the first man to ever capture a Dungeon!" Koumei says. "He's strong. That, and an Imuchakk travels with them, an assassin chief, a Prince of Sasan!"

"A bunch of ragtag hand-me-downs from countries that didn't want them anymore."

"Ah-" Koumei pauses and sighs. "Yes, brother, I guess so. Sinbad is wanted in Parthevia for treason."

"Yet he is invited here as a guest?" Kouen says in disbelief.

"Yes," Koumei mumbles.

"Ridiculous." Kouen shakes it off and looks around. "Where is Judar?" He inquires with a heavy sigh.

*****

Outside, staring out into the darkness of the night was Judar, waiting. "Come on..." When he sees the silhouettes, he attacks them, throwing the shards of ice at the purplette.

Sinbad leaps out of the way and sighs. "Judar, we are guests!" He grumbles.

Judar snorts and rolls his eyes. "Like I care. I'll still kill you," he says as if that much should have been obvious to him. "I hate you. Get out."

"We are royal guests of the palace," Mystras says, sweatdropping.

"Still don't give a shit."

"Judar!" Kouen says as he makes it to them. "Shut up and stop harassing people I don't pay you to harass."

"Bitch, you don't pay me," Judar rolls his eyes and jumps down from the tree.

"Because you don't do anything worth getting paid for," Kouen states blankly. "Go inside. Lady Falan is searching for you."

The little Magi pales. "Oh shit... Not that wench!" He cries and takes off running to hide.

The others watch him go. Sinbad and Kouen stare dead at each other.

"Welcome to Kou," Kouen says blankly.

"Not sure whether to be glad to be here or worry about being murdered in my sleep," Sinbad says, flashing a joking smile.

"Both," Koumei responds from Kouen's side.

Sinbad jumps. "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

Koumei looks at the ground, depressed. "I've been here the whole time...." He mumbles.


	34. Jealous Fish

Hakuryuu crouches, hidden behind some stuff as he watches Judar follow Falan around, asking her a million questions about magic and whatnot. He frowns, sulking a bit. He crosses his arms, wanting Judar's attention, too, but the Magi always seemed preoccupied with the witch.

He sighs a little, failing to notice Kouha creeping near to him.

"Judar..." He mumbles in a sort of whine. "Why do you have to look up to her...?" He huffs. Aside from an iliteral sense, that is. "Don't you know that a power that big...comes with a bigger expense....?" He mumbles, sulking still and laying down on the floor.

Kouha stands over him, a blank expression on his face. "You...are such a jealous fish!"

"Am not!" Hakuryuu squeaks.

"Are too!" Kouha fusses and pops him on the head. "Stop moping and be a man!"

"I'm not old enough!" Hakuryuu cries, holding his head.

Kouha grunts. "Crybaby!"

Kouen walks up behind him and hits him over the head. He sinks to his knees and cries. Kouen sighs heavily. "You two are too much trouble, honestly."

"Stupid jealous fish," Kouha pouts.


	35. Chuu'un

Koumei spent most of his time alone. Okay, that's a lie. He spends most of his time with Kouha attached to his leg, or Kougyoku, or him simply following Kouen around. Point of the matter, was he had no friends, no one to talk to about the amazing things he discovered in his scrolls, or the epic play strategies he would come up with in mere moments.

It was an average day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, bees buzzing, and Koumei sat out on a bench reading a scroll. He looked up to see one of his father's generals escorting a group of refugees up the path to the palace.

Koumei set his scroll aside and walked over to investigate. He follows them for a bit, looking at their dirty faces and the poor conditions they were in.

He frowns as he sees one of the bodies drop tiredly to the floor, and walks over carefully. He noticed it was a boy, maybe a bit older than himself, laying unconscious on the ground, with long dark hair. He walks over and nudges the boy. "You okay?" He asks, but the boy does not respond, so he calls for a few servants to carry the boy inside and to a guest room, calling upon a medic from the infirmary to treat him.

The dark haired boy did not awake for nearly three days later. His deep eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around weakly.

Instantly, Koumei was overjoyed. He scampers to the bed and grins. "You're awake! Are you in pain? Are you thirsty? Hungry? I'm Koumei!" He babbled on excitedly. (Though, no one actually believes he would do this compared to his usual actions, manners and expressions. They consider him void of joy.)

The boy blinks a bit, overwhelmed by it all and stares at the Prince in silence for several long minutes.

Koumei slowly forces himself to swallow the excitement and calm down. He exhales and smiles softly. "What's your name?" He asks simply.

The boy looks at him a bit more, hesitating. "Chuu'un."

"Well, Chuu'un," Koumei chimes, "I've paid all of your medical expenses to get you back to health, and they were very expensive. You owe me a lot now!"

Chuu'un immediately pales and looks down. He had no home, no family, and no money.

Koumei places a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like you to repay me by being my friend. Is that okay with you?" He asks.

Chuu'un blinks in surprise and stares at him like he's crazy. He then laughs a little and smiles. He slowly nods his head.

The prince grins gleefully and nods, throwing a bunch of scrolls at him. "Good! Read my tactics! Tell me how you like them!" He plops onto the bed on his stomach, propping his head up in his hands and watching him intently.

Chuu'un sweatdrops and looks at the many, many scrolls. He gulps.


	36. Seeing Dead People Day

"You know, there should be a holiday where people celebrate dead stuff and monsters by dressing up like them," Judar says, laying on the ground with his gang.

Kougyoku hums. "Add candy to the mix."

Judar nods in agreement. "It's gotta be called something cool, though."

"How about Halloween?" Hakuryuu suggests meekly.

They all stare at the navy haired boy, thinking slightly on that before shaking their heads.

"Sounds dumb and doesn't make any sense to me," Kouha chimes in.

They all fall into silence as they think. Before they knew, the four of them were dozing off for their midday naps and suddenly Judar gasped and woke them all up.

"I got it! Seeing Dead People Day!" The dark Magi exclaims.

Before Hakuryuu could speak up and say that was a stupid name, Kouha and Kougyoku chime, "Yes!"

Hakuryuu sweatdrops and sighs, closing his eyes again. "Why're we all idiots...?" He mumbles.


	37. Just No

"What...are you doing...?" Kouen asks as he stares at Kouha, who currently had his tongue stuck to an icicle.

"I wah paciting ma-ing ow, lie you do wih Lileh," the child huffs.

Kouen stares at him and flushes.

Koumei shudders, grossed out. "Just...no... Kouha, no," he grunts. "There are times we do not follow our brother's example..."


	38. Tired

Sometimes, Judar really likes to sleep.

Whether it be the tedious studies and burning black energy with Al Thamen, chasing Hakuryuu around, pissing Kouen off or simply because he climbed the peach tree to get one of his sacred fruits, Judar had many a reason to be tired and want nothing more to sleep.

And so, it was on this day, Judar was exhausted. He slipped out of his room early in the morning, tiptoeing down the hall and going down to the basement. Hauling a pillow and blanket with him, he saw no problem with sleeping here and he also saw no one being able to find him. As if he could foretell the future...but, ah well.

Judar goes to the driest corner he could find in the dark and tosses his pillow down. He sits on the ground and completely wraps himself in the blanket before laying. He smiles to himself.

"Now those old hags can't wake me up and make me read those stupid texts," He hums before yawning and wriggling around a bit in attempt to stretch. He closes his eyes finally and slowly dozes off.

It's about two hours later that finally Hakuryuu ends up going to look for him, seeing all the weird men in robes and his mother searching for the other boy. He eventually wanders down to the basement, because the basement is such a weird place that Judar would have obviously gone there, though he didn't know why. He gets there and blinks as he sees the ravenette sleeping in the corner.

Hakuryuu tilts his head and walks over, crouching down and poking his cheek. "Did you finally die?"

"...Did you want me to be dead?"

"Not really," Hakuryuu responds with a quiet sigh.

He grins a bit tiredly and opens his crimson eyes, glancing up at the Prince. "Don't tell anyone I'm down here. I need to sleep more.... I'm exhausted and they suspect too much of me."

"I think you mean they _expect_ too much of you," Hakuryuu corrects on instinct.

Judar blankly stares at him for a moment before puffing his cheeks. "Just don't tell on me!" He crows.

"Fine, fine, I won't!" The blue-eyed sighs again.

Judar smiles in content. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Then you can sleep with me! You're tired too, huh? If you go back up there you'll have to go to that awful tutor. You can just stay right here with me and we can sleep all day," Judar happily proposes.

Hakuryuu blinks, and then he smiles and nods. He lays down, snuggling close so the blanket could cover both of them evenly. He closes his eyes and is asleep alongside Judar in mere moments.   
  
  
  
  


It isn't until around noon that finally Kouen happens upon them and stares. "Okay..." He turns and goes back up the stairs.

"Were they down there?" Asks a passing Al Thamen man.

Kouen shakes his head. "Nothing but a pair of sleeping mice down there."

The man sighs and hurries off to look elsewhere, Kouen walking to go outside and train with his sword.


	39. The Monster Under the Bed

Most children fear the monster under the bed. They refuse to sleep in total darkness, having some sort of "night-light" to frighten away the monsters. They cry and have their parents shoo it out and away, perform some sort of bad-dream "magic" to ward away the evil that lurks and waits to reach out in the middle of the night and grab the bare foot that dangles out from under the blanket.

Kouha is not one of these children. In fact, Kouen and Koumei can't remember a single time their little brother woke screaming or crying in the middle of the night due to a monster or a shadow moving across the wall in the dark. It just simply, and curiously, didn't happen.

The boy actually thrives on the dark. So, as dinner comes to an end he waves and heads off to his room, turning all the lantern-like lights on the walls off and climbing into his bed calm as can be, waiting. It wasn't much longer before he heard the familiar creaking of the bed behind him as something climbed up with him. He beams and turns around, facing about three or four shadowy monsters, literal actual black blobs with big, wide eyes. He greets them happily and then pulls out his toys to make them play with him, happily chatting them up about how their day under the bed went and just on and on...

Koumei pauses beside Kouha's bedroom door and listens as he hears the boy playing and talking to himself. He sweatdrops and just shakes his head lightly as he keeps on going to his own room. "That kid is probably going to be a psycho when he grows up," he utters. But at least he was happy. That was all that really mattered, right?


	40. Girls Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a request from slothful_bookworm (Wattpad)

Every once in a while Kougyoku and Kouha got together and had a girls night. They did each other's hair, painted each other's faces and nails, did fashion shows, tea parties, and simply had fun in each other's evening presence until they both inevitably passed out before midnight.

Judar walks calmly along, bouncing and humming to himself as he was making his merry own way to Hakuryuu's room to jump on the boy's bed and rudely wake him. He pauses at Kougyoku's room, however, as he hears the two giggling wildly. Honestly it sounded like they were high but Judar figured Little Miss Goody Two Shoes would never do such a thing especially at this age and Kouha was too dumb to—plus he was neurotic enough already. So that was completely out of the question. Judar was still curious, though, so he walks to the door and puts his ear against it to listen in, but literally half the words coming out of their mouths made no sense and they were giggling so hard they were crying.

Judar tilts his head, wondering what the Hell first and foremost before shaking his head and making to leave. He gets a few feet down the hall before turning around and breaking in like he just literally owns the place, plopping his hands on his hips.

"What's going on here!" He demands.

Kouha and Kougyoku squeak at his sudden bursting in. Kougyoku grins. "We're having a Girl's Night!" She screams, throwing her hands up into the air.

Judar squints and looks between them. "I don't want to be that guy—actually I don't care, but if you haven't noticed, Kouha is a boy." He points out.

"You are?" Kougyoku blinks.

"I am?" Kouha blinks and looks down at himself. "Oh. So I am." He looks back at his sister and then they are laughing wildly again and writhing around in the bed like hysterical bohemians.

Judar continues to stare, trying still to understand what was going on and just why they were so happy. "So it's a Girl's Night but with boys too?" He says.

"Pretty much," Kougyoku nods. "You can join us if you want!"

"You totally should!" Kouha cheers. "We can paint your nails!"

Judar scoffs. "No I don't do any of that sissy stuff, that's dumb and too girly. I have cooler stuff to do." He shakes his head and turns, walking back out and down the hall.

Kougyoku and Kouha stare at each other...and once again erupt into giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Judar bursts back into the room and goes over, squishing his way in between the two of them. "You got any black nail paint?"


End file.
